


Jossitteleva usko

by Sisilja



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, draamaa, söpöstelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Oikeat valinnat ovat tunnetusti pirullisen vaikeita.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jossitteleva usko

**Author's Note:**

> Kun englanninkieliset Lewis-ficit eivät enää riitä ja fanittaminen on viedä järjen, pitää alkaa kirjoittaa itse. Siinä pähkinänkuoressa tämän ficin syntyprosessi!

"Miksi ihmisen usko on tarpeeksi suurta vasta kun ihminen kärsii?"  
  
Jamesin suusta moinen kysymys ei ole aivan tavaton, mutta torstai-iltana parin oluen jälkeen Robbie on tottunut keskustelemaan lähinnä urheilusta. Tai luontodokumenteista tai televisiovisoista. Jostain muusta kuin uskonnosta joka tapauksessa.  
  
Jamesilla on käsissään kasa työpapereita, joita hän selaa huolimattomasti kuin ei olisi mitään sanonutkaan. Robbie näkee vilauksen verikasvoisen teinitytön kuvasta ja kääntää yskäisten katseensa. "En osaa sanoa", hän vastaa.  
  
"Katolinen kirkko on täynnä marttyyreita, jotka todistivat hurskautensa kivuliaan kuolemansa kautta. Museot tulvivat maalauksia, joissa heidän kasvonsa ovat vääntyneet tuskasta. Miksi se on kuvaamisen arvoista?"  
  
"Kerro sinä minulle", Robbie sanoo ja ottaa paremman asennon sohvalla. Hän ei ole varma, odottaako James todella, että hänellä olisi jonkinlainen syvällinen näkemys aiheesta.  
  
"Ihmiset tappavat toisiaan, sille ei voi mitään", James toteaa ihmeellisen tyynesti, "mutta miksi sellainen kuolema pitäisi nähdä  _kauniina_?"  
  
"Onko se sitten kaunista?" Robbie kysyy puolestaan. "Onko kuolemassa ikinä mitään kaunista?"  
  
James ymmärtää hänen kysymyksensä väärin ja luulee Robbien puhuvan Valista. "Anteeksi, sir, en tarkoittanut viitata —"  
  
"Et viitannutkaan. Ei kaikessa ole kyse jostain henkilökohtaisesta", Robbie sanoo ja puristaa toverillisesti Jamesin olkaa. James säpsähtää silminnähden ja Robbie tuntee olonsa entistä hämmentyneemmäksi. "Mistä koko aihe putkahti päähäsi, veikkonen? Tässä murhatapauksessa ei kai ollut kyse uskonnosta millään tavalla? Ellei meikäläiseltä sitten ole jäänyt jotain olennaista huomaamatta."  
  
James pudistaa poissaolevasti päätään. "Ei, minä vain — en ymmärrä, siinä kaikki."  
  
"Mahtaa olla epätavallinen kokemus", Robbie murjaisee, mutta Jamesin kivinen ilme ei värähdäkään. "Kuule, mitä jos tyrkätään nämä paperit syrjään ja jatketaan jälleen huomenna. Kello alkaa olla jo paljon, ja ajatukset sen kuin kiertävät kehää."  
  
"Olisiko tyttö kuollut, jos hänellä olisi ollut rakastava perhe? Jos hänen ei olisi tarvinnut todistella kelpaavansa?" James jatkaa kyselyään.  
  
"Kuka tietää", Robbie sanoo ja tutkailee Jamesia, joka istuu reisi reittä vasten hänen vieressään mutta ei suostu kohtaamaan hänen katsettaan. "Tässä työssä ei pidä lähteä jossittelemaan liikaa. Sellainen tie on pohjaton suo."  
  
"Olen jossitellut koko elämäni", James ilmoittaa ja Robbiesta tuntuu, ettei keskustelussa ollut kysymys rikostapauksesta alun alkaenkaan.  
  
"Olit kuitenkin kovin varma silloin kun hinkusit parikseni", Robbie huomauttaa hivenen uhkarohkeasti. Jos Jamesia lähestyy väärin, miekkonen sujahtaa kuoreensa kuin mikäkin simpukka. Robbie tietää liikkuvansa huteralla maaperällä, mutta olut on vähentänyt hänen estojaan, kenties alentanut hänen arvostelukykyäänkin, vaan hittolainen jos hän ei edes kerran tartu tilaisuuteen, kun James on raottamassa ovea mutkikkaaseen mieleensä.  
  
James punehtuu ainoastaan aavistuksen, mutta koska Robbie istuu niin lähellä kuin istuu, hän huomaa eron vaivatta.  
  
"Oletko sittemmin jossitellut?" Robbie kysyy valheellisen jutustelevaan sävyyn.   
  
James ei vastaa aivan heti ja Robbie onnistuu antamaan asian olla ainakin pari tuntia.  
  
Siihen mennessä he ovat juoneet hieman lisää ja siirtyneet keskustelemaan jostain astetta keveämmästä. Paperit on vihdoin huiskaistu kauemmas, ja niitä lojuu sohvapöydän lisäksi matolla, kenties sohvan allakin.  
  
"Basistivitseissä on perää!" Robbie julistaa ja James hörähtää.  
  
"Aivan niin kuin blondivitseissäkin", tämä lisää ja kallistaa päätään lähes viekoittelevasti.   
  
Viekoittelevasti? Robbie ravistelee itseään henkisesti ennen kuin huomauttaa: "Sinähän sen tiedät, valkotukka." Hän saa palkakseen toisen tyrskähdyksen.  
  
"Sentään osasin valita instrumentikseni kitaran."  
  
"Sentään", Robbie myöntää auliisti. "Oikeat valinnat ovat tunnetusti pirullisen vaikeita."  
  
James kopsauttaa kenkänsä kärjellä Robbien nilkkaa ja Robbie värähtää. Syyttä tai syystä, hän ei ole aivan varma, kunnes James puree vaivihkaisesti huultaan ennen kuin tiedustelee uskomattoman matalalla äänellä: "Ovatko?"  
  
Ovat ja syystä.  
  
Robbie tyytyy nyökkäämään ja nousee pikaisesti jaloilleen. "Teetä kaiken tämän kaljan keskelle?"  
  
"Mielellään", James vastaa ja hänen äänensä on jälleen tavallinen, tyyni ja sinänsä turvallinen. "Musiikkia?"  
  
"Mikä ettei. Valitse mitä haluat", Robbie huikkaa olkansa yli ja askeltaa jokseenkin huterasti napsauttamaan vedenkeittimen päälle. Hän puhaltaa syvään ja kaivaa pussiteen kaapista niin hitaasti kuin suinkin kykenee. On järjetöntä säikkyä ja täristä kuin teinityttönen. Robbie ei ole ikinä ollut  _teinityttönen_ , helkkari sentään, eikä hänellä ole mitään aikomusta aloittaa punastelua ja hölmöä sopertelua nyt. Hän tietää miten asiat ovat. Hän tietää, tuntee Jamesin. Ennen kaikkea hän tuntee omituisen solmun vatsassaan kiertyvän ja sitten hellittävän hieman.  
  
Hän on vanha kurppa, joka on vetistellyt jo aivan liian kauan menneessä ja kieltäytynyt toimimasta oikein. Melkoisen subjektiivinen käsite toisaalta,  _oikea_.  
  
James on valinnut klassista, jotain mitä Robbie ei edes muistanut omistavansa. Vesi kiehuu turhan nopeasti ja yltyy porisemaan yli pianonpimputuksen. James on istahtanut takaisin sohvalle omalle paikalleen Robbien palatessa kahden mukin kera. James liikahtaa kauemmas tilaa tehdäkseen.  
  
"Älä", Robbie sanoo nopeasti, ennen kuin ehtii itsekään käsittää, ja James katsoo häntä kysyvästi. Robbie rykäisee ja keskittyy laskemaan mukit sohvapöydälle. Juuri katseen kysyvyys saa hänet epäröimään uudemman kerran. Miten he kaksi voisivat ikinä kuuna päivänä — ei, hän on umpihölmö kun kuvitteleekaan —  
  
"Robbie", James sanoo ja samassa musiikki hiljenee kappaleen loppuessa. Hiljaisuutta kestää ainoastaan muutaman hassun sekunnin verran, mutta sinä aikana Robbie on pudottautunut takaisin sohvalle narahduksen saattelemana ja Jamesin käsi nytkähtänyt aavistuksen kohti Robbien polvea.  
  
Robbie on kenties vanha, vanhempi kuin James ansaitsisi, mutta hölmö hän ei ole. James katsoo häntä huulet hitusen raollaan ja juuri kun Robbie on nojautumassa eteenpäin, James mutisee kiireesti: "En koskaan."  
  
"Mitä?" Robbie räpyttelee silmiään kuin olisi istunut tuntikausia säkkipimeässä huoneessa ja sitten valot olisi äkkiarvaamatta räpsäytetty päälle.  
  
"En ole koskaan jossitellut sinua. Vain itseäni. En koskaan sinua", James tunnustaa vakavana ja hänen katseensa putoaa Robbien huuliin. "Tai meitä." Ja hän katsoo jälleen Robbieta silmiin, mikä on Robbielle liikaa.  
  
"James, kaunosieluni", Robbie huokaa ja kurottautuu suutelemaan Jamesia. James ottaa hänet vastaan avosylin, suloisin avohuulin, ja Robbie on huumaantua Jamesin kiihkosta, Jamesin kädestä hänen niskassaan ja reidellään, eikä hän itse osaa kuin ottaa Jamesin kasvot käsiensä väliin hitaan viulukonserton säestämänä. Tilanne olisi kliseinen, jos siinä olisi mitään muuta kulunutta kuin toivottoman siirappiset viulut. Kaikki muu tuntuu Robbiesta erikoisella tavalla uudelta, jännittävältä ja sanoinkuvaamattoman oikealta, kun James huohottaa vasten hänen poskeaan ja hyväilee peukalollaan hänen niskahiuksiaan. Robbien sydän hakkaa lähes kipeän tiheään.  
  
"Kunpa en vain saisi nyt sydänkohtausta", hän naurahtaa ja suukottaa Jamesin nenänpieltä. James punastuu helakasti. Robbie ei voi kuin hymyillä hänelle äärimmäisen hellästi. "Vaan olisipa siinä kaunis kuolema. Siinä se olisi. Maailman ainut kaunis kuolema."  
  
"En usko että olisi, enkä halua kuvitella tilannetta yhtään enempää kuin jo varomatta tein", James toteaa ja kiertää kätensä Robbien vyötäisille. "Luuletko että kadut aamulla?"  
  
"En ole kännissä kuin käki. Tiedän mitä teen ja haluan", Robbie vastaa ja yrittää suudella Jamesia uudestaan, mutta James kääntää päätään ja Robbie osuu vain suupieleen. "Koordinaatiota tosin auttaisi, jos teikäläinen tekisi vähän tiimityötä vapaa-ajallakin."  
  
James hymähtää. "Tee jäähtyy", hän huomauttaa ennen kuin kolmannella yrittämällä antautuu suudelmaan ja huokaa hurmaavasti vasten Robbien huulia.  
  
"Antaa sen jäähtyä. Tarvitsen nyt sinua", Robbie sanoo ja tajuaa jopa hiprakassa, kuinka menetetty tapaus hän onkaan.  
  
James äännähtää tukahtuneesti, suutelee Robbieta entistä kovemmin ja kipuaa samalla puoliksi hänen syliinsä, vasen jalka hänen haarojensa välissä kuin se olisi aina kuulunutkin sinne. "Anna minun saada sinut, anna minun olla sinun niin kuin olen unissani sinun ollut. Robbie, Robbie", James kuiskuttaa kuin rukousta.  
  
Robbien kädet puristavat Jamesin lanteita, valuvat kuin käskystä tämän takapuolelle. "Mitä vain, ihan mitä vain", hän lupaa suudelmien lomasta ja James keinahtelee hänen sylissään, puskee häntä vasten kuin epätoivossa.  
  
He eivät enää puhu. Robbie on aina lokeroinut itsensä toiminnan mieheksi, ja vaikka James onkin hajottanut monen muun lokeron seiniä melko tehokkaasti, tästä Robbie pitää kuitenkin kiinni ja Jamesista myös, kun tämä painaa otsansa hänen olkapäätään vasten. He liikkuvat yhdessä, saumattomana tiiminä, mutta eivät lainkaan niin kitkattomasti kuin töissä, sillä pian Jamesin koko olemus jännittyy ja sitten —  
  
Robbien on vaikea uskoa tapahtunutta todeksi. "Saakeli, James", hän huoahtaa.  
  
"Olen pahoillani", James puuskuttaa, pyyhkäisee otsaansa hihallaan ja kuulostaa kaikkea muuta kuin pahoillaan olevalta. "Sir."  
  
"Ei titteleitä tällaisissa kotioloissa", Robbie pyytää ja virnistää päätään pyöritellen. "Omatpahan ovat housusi."  
  
James vilkaisee itseään. "Nämä ovat toiseksi parhaat puvunhousuni."  
  
Robbieta alkaa naurattaa ja polttavaan kiihotuksen tunteeseen sekoittuu purskahtelevaa iloa.  
  
"Entä sinä?" James kysyy ja hieraisee nenänpäällään Robbien kaulaa juuri korvan alta.  
  
"Pärjäilen, kiitos kysymästä", Robbie myhähtää.  
  
"Voinko minä…?" James jättää kysymyksensä lopun väreilemään heidän välilleen ja kohottautuu katsomaan Robbieta silmiin.  
  
"Ah, en —" Robbie on vastaamassa, mutta samaan aikaan pieni ääni hänen takaraivossaan toteaa, ettei hän olisi edennyt näinkään pitkälle, ellei hän todella haluaisi. Hän haluaa, kyllä hän haluaa, mutta jokin tilanteessa on rauhoittunut, rauennut… lauennut jos aivan tarkkoja ollaan.  
  
Robbieta naurattaa jälleen ja James katsoo häntä miltei huolestuneena.  
  
"Olen kunnossa", Robbie vakuuttaa ja kohottaa kätensä sivelemään Jamesin poskea. James ei vakuutu niin vähästä.  
  
"Et halua —" hän aloittaa, mutta Robbie keskeyttää hänet oitis.  
  
"Haluan, totta kai haluan, mutta juttu on niin että, tuota, selkäraukkani —"  
  
James ponnistaa hätäisesti pois hänen sylistään kuin olisi polttanut itsensä rakkuloille.  
  
"James, älä säiky, tämä on vain niin kovin uutta ja —"  
  
"Tarvitset tilaa, ymmärrän." James nyökkää kireästi. "Se on selvä. Hyvä on, minä tästä lähdenkin."  
  
Ennen kuin Robbie ehtii kunnolla suutaan avata, saati nousta seisomaan, James on harpponut jo eteiseen. Robbie tuijottaa hetken pöllämystyneenä hänen peräänsä, kunnes omaa tökeryyttään kiroten kiirehtii ottamaan Jamesin kiinni vielä kun tämä on sisätiloissa. Naapurit tuskin arvostaisivat kohtausta pihatiellä näin myöhään arki-iltana.  
  
"James, James, älä ole pösilö", Robbie pyytää ääni vailla syytöstä ja tarttuu Jamesia kyynärvarresta, kun tämä on vetämässä takkia niskaansa.  
  
"Mutta minähän olen", James puuskahtaa ja näyttää siltä kuin ei pysyisi nahoissaan.  
  
"Etkä ole", Robbie vastaa ja ottaa takin rauhallisesti Jamesin käsistä ja ripustaa sen takaisin naulakkoon. "Minä olen. Meikäläinen on yksi hemmetin suuri pösilö, mutta —" Robbie ottaa hyvin hitaasti kiinni Jamesin kädestä ja vie sen rinnalleen, "toivon koko sydämestäni että jaksaisit minua siitä huolimatta."  
  
James nielaisee ja painaa päänsä. "Mutta…  _miksi_?"  
  
"Koska sinä olet parini, ja olen vasta alkamassa tajuta, kuinka monella eri tavalla", Robbie sanoo ja astuu lähemmäs. Hän uskaltautuu suukottamaan Jamesin otsaa, sillä James ei ole siirtänyt kättään hänen rinnaltaan ja Robbie tarvitsee kosketusta yhtä paljon kuin Jameskin. "Tulehan murunen takaisin peremmälle. Otetaan nuo tärveltyneet housusi pois ja mennään vuoteeseen. Ei kiirehditä. Puhutaan. Tutustutaan. Tiedäthän,  _sillä tavalla_."  
  
"Mmm", James vastaa ja hänen sormensa koukistuvat epävarmasti vasten Robbien rintaa.  
  
"Pohditaan kuinka hirvittävää on uskoa uskomasta päästyään, mutta kuinka välttämätöntä se on, jotta jotain joskus tapahtuisi", Robbie jatkaa ja houkuttelee Jamesin askel askeleelta kohti makuuhuonetta. "Ja herätään sitten huomenna virkeinä ja voittamattomina uuteen päivään."  
  
He saapuvat makuuhuoneen ovelle, pysähtyvät ja katsovat toisiaan. Jamesin tärinä on lakannut ja hänen huulillaan majailee toiveikas hymynalku. Robbie panee kätensä hänen olkapäilleen ja kuljettaa niitä rauhoittavasti Jamesin hartioilta rintakehälle ja takaisin.  
  
"Miltä kuulostaa?" hän kysyy ja koettaa muistaa hengittää.  
  
James hymyilee helpottunutta hymyä ja suutelee Robbieta niin hellästi että Robbien jalat ovat valahtaa alta. Jamesin vastaus on yksi ainoa sana, joka kaikuu merkitystä ja varmuutta tuhannen edestä.   
  
"Taivaalliselta."


End file.
